


3AM writings of smut because i'm bored

by MamaSpider



Series: Half-Awake Babbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Also he has a prosthetic leg, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Connor is Non-Binary, F/F, F/M, Jake is Native American and Trans, Jared is a Drug Dealer, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: im not proud of this, and I don't care, have my half-awake smut I write at work and edit when I'm bored out of my mind.Feel free to rip me a new one YEETChapters:-Deere in the Headlights(Deere)-Sucking up for Drugs(Kleinphy)-No one's home(Connor x JD)





	1. Deere in the Headlights

"You like that, don't you," Jake purred into Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy shuddered and pressed himself harder into the wall, spine aching from the pressure. Jake's hand continued to press into his boxers, just inside his jeans. His grip loosened around Jake's wrist as the taller boy leaned back down to continue assaulting his neck. Jeremy arched his back against the wall, face completely flushed.

"J-Jake, we're gonna get caught," he whimpered, not wanting the jock to stop.

Jake began to massage Jeremy's hardening cock. He smiled and nibbled another mark into his boyfriend's slender neck. Jeremy began to chirp and Jake soaked up his victory. He pulled back and rested his forehead on Jeremy's, not caring about the pimples rubbing against his pores.

"I can't help it," he murmured, voice heavy with lust. 

"The way you were looking at me in there, the way you melt into me here," Jake snaked his hand inside Jeremy's boxers, making the shorter boy buck his hips and moan.

"Fuck, I just wanna rip off your clothes and fuck you right now."

Jeremy closed his eyes and bit his lip, hands sliding up Jake's forearm. Jolts of pleasure shot through his belly at the contact of skin on skin.

"C-c'mon, Can't we-" Jeremy paused to gasp as Jake bit a mark into his jaw. No hiding that one.

"-l-let's go home. D-dad's not gonna be there for hours,"

Jake gave Jeremy a slow, passionate kiss and took his hand out of his boxers. Jeremy whimpered at the loss of touch.

"Can't wait that long."

Jake scooped Jeremy up, earning a shout of surprise. Before Jeremy can ask, Jake made his way to his truck. His prosthetic clacked along as he whispered into Jeremy's ear.

"I want to see you laid along my backseat,"

Jeremy could've died happy right then and there. He nervously smiled and bit his lip. A quiet chuckle was his only response.

Jake unlocked his car and opened the door to the backseat. He set Jeremy down and paused. Jeremy felt his legs tremble as he backed up, laying down fully inside the car. Jake smiled and followed him in, clumsily closing the door behind him.

Jeremy started fiddling with his jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them partway down. Jake grabbed the belt loops and tugged them the rest of the way off. 

Jeremy felt his face flush and his heart flutter as he watched Jake undo his own jeans. He only stopped pushing them down to undo his prosthetic, laying it down in the front seat. While he was there, he grabbed a condom from his sunglasses holder.

Jeremy bit his lip and chewed as he stared at Jake's body. He didn't wear a packer today, most likely because of practice. His growth was sizable, nearly 4 full inches. Jeremy thanked God such a perfect man even existed, let alone wanted him.

Jake let out a low chuckle and opened the condom. He slowly rolled it onto Jeremy's cock, slightly squeezing as he pushed down. Jeremy let out a breathy moan from the contact.

Jake quickly pulled off his jacket and shirt, tossing them in front. He leaned over to take Jeremy's cardigan off, pausing when he felt his boyfriend's hands all over his chest. Jeremy traced Jake's top surgery scars with his fingertips, amazed at how rock hard his pecs were. He was so envious.

When Jeremy's shirt was off, the two locked lips. Jake tilted his head and slightly nibbled on Jeremy's lip whenever he could. Jeremy, obviously new to kissing, sloppily tried to reciprocate. Jake didn't mind. In fact, he adored having such an adorably clumsy partner.

They separated and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Jake tilted his head in a silent question. Jeremy frantically nodded, growing giddy.

Jake lined up and slowly lowered himself onto Jeremy. He let out a soft breath and drank in the feeling of being filled. Jeremy clenched his eyes shut and groaned, holding Jake's hips.

Jake sat down fully on Jeremy, lightly panting. He looked down at his glorious boyfriend and squeezed around him, secretly hoping someone could see them.

Jeremy's legs trembled as Jake's walls clenched around him. He adored this feeling, balls deep into Jake. The jock was so warm, and perfectly tight.

"C-c'mon," Jeremy whispered, bucking his hips.

Jake let out a breathless gasp as Jeremy bucked his hips. He clenched tight around him and slowly lifted off Jeremy, leaving an inch of his cock inside.

Jeremy whimpered when Jake stayed still. He chewed on his lip and looked up at Jake with needy eyes.

"Um. C-color?" He asked, hushed.

"Green means go, bro." Jake responded, giving him permission.

Jeremy's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. With considerable strength, he forced Jake down onto him. 

Jake let out a half-pleading moan and gripped the seats. He pulled off Jeremy again, only to be yanked right back down.

It was their little game of tease. Jeremy lived for it, having Jake pretend to try and get away, only for the great big strong jock to be forced down onto his dick. No matter how many times Jake would 'try', Jeremy always managed to plunge into his soaking wet cunt.

They kept at it for a long while, the car rocking and Jake letting out the cries of a dying whore. Jeremy started to thrust upwards at the same time as he forced Jake down. He felt the red hot coil in his abdomen begin to tighten.

Jake dug his nails into the seats and arched his back, feeling Jeremy pound into just the right spot. Sweat began to drip down his chest and he could see the windows fog.

"F-fuck, Jeremy~" he cried out.

"I-I'm--I'm gonna--"

Jeremy licked his lips and started going faster, mercilessly slamming into him. Jake screamed and clenched as tightly as he could around Jeremy. A flood of juices erupted from Jake as he squirted, soaking Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy slowed down his thrusting and started to jerk Jake's growth. Jake choked on whatever words he had and yanked at his hair. He started to bounce on Jeremy on his own, riding his high.

"Fuckfuckfuck-Jeremy~" he whined, tears pricking his eyes.

Jeremy grabbed back hold of Jake's hips and started ramming into him. Jake screamed like a teenager from a horror film and leaned back. He felt Jeremy's cock push up against his abdomen, adding even more pleasure.

Jeremy found himself approach his peak, digging his nails into Jake's hips. He started pounding as hard as he could, arching his back and moaning. Without warning Jeremy filled the condom, making Jake tremble. The two slowed down and came to a stop, panting wildly. 

Jake pulled himself off Jeremy and sat down, moving the shorter boy's legs. Jeremy pulled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it into Jake's plastic Walmart bag of trash in the back.  
Jeremy cuddled into Jake, who slung an arm around him.

"That was...fuck, that...wow," Jeremy mumbled, blown away yet again.

"Yeah, I feel ya." Jake replied, pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy's forehead. He couldn't wait til they got home. Jeremy had ribbed condoms in his nightstand.


	2. Sucking Up For Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was based on a real event I overheard  
> Not sorry if it's out of character, I only went through at 5 AM to correct spelling. Which I assume I failed.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: DRUGS

"Come on, Murphy," Jared teased, waving the small bag of powder in Connor's face. "It's my last bag. I know you like to party,"

Connor bit his lip and brought his hand up to the back of his neck. He started scratching the gooey scab, opening it up for the third time that day. He shook his head and wiped the scab juices on his shoulder.

"I told you, Kleinman. Larry cut me off. I don't have enough to pay for it yet."

Jared's smile turned smug. He pocketed the heroin and tilted his head. He knew how long it had been since Connor shot up, and he also knew the pale junkie couldn't wait much longer. He shrugged nonchalantly and started rocking back and fourth on his heels.

"I'd be willing to knock down the price," He offered.

Connor's eyes lit up.

"How much?"

"How much ya got on you?"

Connor frowned and went back to scratching the scab.

"All I have is a ten,"

Jared smirked and took a step forward. Connor stiffened and dug his nails into the back of his neck. He started instinctively scratching at his neck. His skin was starting to crawl. He needed something. 

"Tell ya what, I'll take the cash, and you can pay the rest off with a favor." Jared raised an eyebrow.

Connor sucked in a breath.

"You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" He hissed.

Jared said nothing. He adjusted his shorts and pulled them up a bit, intentionally showing off the half chub he managed to work up.

Connor's face flushed and he covered his nose with a hand. He played it off like he was rubbing something out of his eye. He grumbled a bit and looked away from Jared's display. He was disgusted at how tempted he was. 

"Can I put it on credit?" Connor asked.

Jared laughed and shook his head.

"Old man cut ya off, I'd never get paid. How about I even throw in a fresh new needle? I know you've had yours for, like, a year," Jared teased.

Connor huffed and got ready to leave, tugging his hoodie strings. He backed up and reached for the lock. Jared smacked his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Last chance for the rest of the winter,"

Connor froze. His fingers curled into his palm, much to Jared's delight. He took a shaky breath and swallowed hard. He looked around the large stall, paranoid. An empty Wendy's bathroom. Not the grossest place he sucked dick. Connor clenched his eyes shut and started scratching the back of his neck again. Jared started tapping his foot, making Connor jittery.

"Fine." He spat. 

Jared smiled, pushing up his glasses. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Murphy,"

Connor sank down to his knees and pulled his hair back. The tile was cold and hurt his kneecaps. Shame bubbled in his gut as he watched Jared pull his shorts down. He gulped as he eyed Jared's girth. It was much thicker than he expected. 

"Go on, Murphy. Show me how much you're worth," Jared said.

Connor gulped down his pride and grabbed Jared's cock. It was semi-hard, and he started to stroke it. Jared hummed contently as he felt Connor breathe on the head. Connor gave the tip an experimental lick, finding the taste to be saltier than he was used to. Of course, he thought. Kleinman only ever drinks soda.

Connor wrapped his lips around Jared's cock and started to suck, lapping at what was in his mouth. Jared could barely fit without causing some strain in his lips and jaw. Connor brushed it off and started moving down, taking more of his dealer in. He closed his eyes as he felt Jared run a hand through his hair. He fought down the urge to slap him away. He became hyper aware of his teeth placement.

"Shit, you're warm," Jared coyly mumbled.

Connor felt Jared harden in his mouth. He started jerking what he wasn't sucking and to his dismay, the shorter male was a grower. He quickly filled Connor's entire mouth and then some, causing him to have to slide partway off to avoid choking.

Connor let out a muffled noise of protest when he felt hands on the back of his head force him lower once more. He hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue along the bottom of the dick as it rubbed the roof of his mouth. Jared licked his lips and started having to hold back moans.

"Mr. Murphy should've cut you off-hhhh fuck-sooner," Jared mumbled.

Connor choked a bit as he accidentally sank lower. He pulled off Jared and coughed, stroking him in his mouth's absence. Connor heard him chuckle and wrapped his lips around the now fully erect dick before any comments could be made. He started properly bobbing up and down, making sure to suck especially hard when it was just the tip. His hands moved to Jared's knees, giving him stability as he sped up.

Jared grunted and bucked his hips, earning a pained groan from Connor as his dick slammed the back of his throat. Connor managed to hold back a gag, digging his nails into his palm and tearing up. He loosened his grip and put his hand back on the shorter's knee. Jared chuckled and started running his fingers through Connor's soft hair.

"Good boy," he whispered. "Such a good little boy. Fuck-shiiit--keep it up and you can keep your ten," 

Connor started moving faster, humming whenever Jared thrusted to avoid gagging. Jared had to chew his lip to keep quiet, the vibrations bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

"Shit, Connor," he whispered. "Just like that-hhhhfuck-just like that,"

Connor's eyes popped open in surprise when he felt his nose bump into Jared's pubic hair. It was well-kept, but that didn't stop Connor from shuddering. He hadn't realized he had the ability to deepthroat. He couldn't help but swallow around Jared, spit dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Jared let out an obscene moan, holding Connor's head in place. He felt tears well up in his eyes and stream down his cheeks as Jared began thrusting hard into his mouth. He felt the back of his throat be assaulted, cutting off his airway. Connor squeezed Jared's thighs and whimpered, sending even more pleasure up the dealer's spine. He felt bile begin to bubble up his throat.

"F-f-fffuck, fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum," Jared whined. 

His hips sputtered and Connor felt his hot seed shoot down his throat. Jared finally let go and Connor ripped himself off the quickly softening cock. He doubled over and vomited, cum and bile spilling out into a small puddle between Connor's knees. He thanked the fates that he had forgotten to eat. 

As Connor coughed and let out small, choked sobs, Jared took deep breaths. He soaked in his short afterglow and pulled up his shorts. He adjusted his glasses and smiled down at Connor.  
"I'd say you earned your drugs, Murphy. Wouldn't you?" 

Connor glared at Jared, wanting to rip away his shit-eating grin. He blinked the last of the tears out of his eyes and grit his teeth. Jared tasted like musk and Koolaid. If he hadn't already, Connor would've thrown him up.

"Fuck you," he choked out.

Jared shrugged and pulled the baggie out from his pocket.

"Nah, the real thing is worth a bit more than this little guy," Jared handed the smack to Connor, who greedily snatched it away. His fingers were trembling. He needed it now. And he finally had it.

Jared picked up his discarded backpack and rummaged through it. He pulled out a brand-new syringe and needle, packaged to supply a morgue. He handed this to Connor too, who took it with a bit more caution. As Connor dug for his cash, Jared opened the stall door and walked out.

"Hit me up when you need another fix," he called over his shoulder, slinging the backpack on.

As the door shut, Connor sat in silence. He had a spoon in his left pocket. Now he just needed a candle.


	3. No one's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an rp with TrashficParlor  
> I was bored and this one was cool so I'm sharing it with edits because I can  
> Connor Murphy is Agender in this chapter--They/Them

Jason's house. Nothing special, a small suburban home just off the road from Seven-Eleven. Connor followed JD inside, heat in their gut not letting up.

"Jason Dean, slurpie stoner with an empty house." Connor teased, looking around at the minimal furniture. Jason laughed a bit, nodding.

"Dad's not here, so we don't have to be quiet." He said, passively tossing his bag onto the floor.

"I'm not quiet." Connor admitted.

They looked around, used to being in a large house and having lots of money. A box filled with meaningless junk. They liked the change.

Jason chuckled slightly, excited. He tossed his coat off somewhere and led Connor to his room. Like the rest of the house, it was bare. A large bed and not much else. He never found motivation to decorate, always waiting to move again.

Connor walked inside and shut the door, looking around. Jason hesitated for just a moment, before deciding to just go for it. He pressed Connor against the door and started to kiss them, hungry.

Connor flinched and made a surprised noise before immediately pulling Jason closer. They kissed back, sucking on his bottom lip and tilting their head. Jason wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside Connor's teeth, the two softly moaning and rubbing up against eachother.

Sexualy charged, Jason lifted Connor up and brought them over to the bed. Connor wrapped their legs around Jason's waist and tried to grind, jeans painfully restricting.

Jason laid Connor down and they continued their makeout, never losing the passion. Jason ran his hands up and down Connor's body, slipping his hands under their shirt and fingertips tugging at their pants. He was experienced, which was something Connor couldn't boast about. But they sure as hell enjoyed it.

Connor arched their back and leaned into the touches. Every spot Jason grazed tingled. They didn't even realize they could get touch starved, let alone that they were. Connor started to yank and Jason's clothes, suddenly very very needy.

Jason smirked, glad he already had this effect on Connor. He kissed along Connor's neck, fiddling with their pants. He teased a bit before pulling them down and palming them through their boxers. He made sure to feel up every centimeter of Connor's length, squeezing.

Connor bucked their hips up and whined. They needed this, they needed more. Connor gripped Jason's shoulders and tilted their head, offering up a larger canvas. The wanted to ask Jason to bite them, but they were a bit nervous.

No point in teasing, Jason decided. They were both doing this for a reason. A need. 

He pulled down Connor's boxers and began stroking their length. Connor gasped and arched their back, whining and squirming. Jason continued to plant kisses on their neck before softly biting down. A lot of people liked it, so he figured Connor might too.

Connor was receptive, starting to softly moan. They pinched their lips together and panted through their nose, hands moving to Jason's pants. Their fingers fumbled for the button and zipper, tugging his pants open.

"So needy," Jason purred, smirking.

He softly bit down on Connor's neck again, earning a delicious whimper. He pulled away to pull his pants off and toss them away. He went to his nightstand and tugged off his shirt, digging for the things he needed.

"Condom or nah?" He asked, giving Connor a choice.

Connor pulled off the rest of their clothes, body hot and missing the contact. They pushed their hair back, tossing their clothes into a pile.

"Whatever the fuck is faster."

"No condom then." Jason nodded.

He tossed the condom box aside and pulled out the lube. He looked over and took in the view of Connor's body for a second. Gorgeous and absolutely hot. He crawled into bed, leaning in to kiss them. Connor kissed back, wrapping their arms around Jason's neck.

Jason eventually pulled away, panting and smiling. He poured some lube on his fingers, pushing them in while leaning down again to get back to work on Connors neck, pushing them down at the same time.

Connor hiked up their legs and gripped Jason's arms. They started to whine, loud. They had never had anything put inside them before, and their body was unusually receptive. They were able to relax, adoring the feeling of Jason working them open. Jason began to scissor and curl his fingers, making Connor slightly squeal. 

"Bite me," they begged, softly moaning.

Jason smirked and bit down harder than before, adding a third finger. Connor cried out and arched their back. This was amazing, it felt so good. They wanted more, needed more. Connor started to moan and squeak, louder than before. It was an amazing thing that Jason's dad wasn't home. They'd have been caught by now.

"You're so loud," he mumbled. "That's hot. You're so fucking hot." 

He pulled away once again, if only to pour some lube over his dick and align himself with Connor's entrance. He started pushing in slow but steadily. Connor was tight, tighter than Jason expected, causing him to breathe out a small "Fuck."

Connor's noises increased in pitch as they felt Jason push in. They clenched around him a bit at random intervals. Jason was inside them. It felt amazing. Connor grabbed Jason's face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, trying to distract from most of the pain and the odd feeling of nearly too much pleasure.

Jason kept pushing in, slowing a little when he felt resistance. When he was completely inside he began thrusting slowly, one hand gripping the bedsheets, the other fisted in Connor's hair. He was returning the kiss equally sloppily, barely paying attention to it.

Connor pulled away from the kiss, crying out in pleasure. They were absolutely drowning in new amazing sensations. Jason was good. Really good. They longed for more, wrapping their legs around Jason's waist. they started to thrust downwards, craving the small string of stinging pain. It felt beyond amazing, like they were melting.

Jason began thrusting a little harder and faster, simultaneously kissing and sucking on Connor's neck, leaving hickeys. 

"Fuck," he groaned. "You're so good."

Connor clung to Jason like a lifeline, shouting out moans and whimpers. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck--yes-please--more~!" They nearly screamed, trembling and panting. 

They had no idea they could feel this good. They were sure the only reason they weren't passed out was due to the desire to feel it all. The need to take all of Jason, to be fucked into next week.

"So good, you're doing so good, fuck, you're so hot," he groaned, beginning to pound into them. 

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, not when Connor was so hot and tight. And Connor wasn't sure how much longer they could hang on.

Connor's moans kept increasing in volume, mind going completely hazy. Neighbors could hear, Jason's window having been left open on accident. Connor wriggled and squeezed Jason, panting and trying to cry out for him to go harder. 

Suddenly a coil in their belly snapped, and they screamed out Jason's name. They spilled all over their belly, eyes rolling into the back of their head. Everything was trembling and they clenched down around Jason, riding their high.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Jason moaned.

He reached his peak, cumming inside Connor. His mind was too clouded to pull out. Connor cried out and squirmed, taken aback by the sudden heat filling them up.

"Fuck," he groaned, gripping Connor tight and riding out his orgasm.

Connor wrapped their arms around Jason and squeezed him tight. Their back arched and they made an uncomfortable noise. They'd use a condom next time. Connor buried their face In Jason's neck, panting.

Jason panted with them. He marked this down as the best orgasm he had in a while. And he relished in it. He started to lovingly kiss Connor's neck, moving to their lips. 

The two shared a slow, loving kiss. They both kept it soft, letting their hearts slow and beat in unison.

They were in love.


End file.
